The Only One: 8 Years Worth
by shikiXichijo23
Summary: This is the sequel to the only one. Eight years have passed and things aren't the way they were supposed to be.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! So this is the second part to "The Only One": 8 Years Worth! I'm very excited to be writing this!! Yay!!! I hope you guys enjoy and reviews will be very much appreciated! If you have any idea or suggestion, just send them my way.

D/c: I do not own Harry Potter. I just own this plot XD

Chapter One: Where Did We Go Wrong

Hermione got out of bed and rubbed the remnants of her former state out of her eyes. Groaning, she shuffled her feet as she made her way into the kitchen. The warm smell of coffee welcomed her and Hermione chuckled.

"Good morning." She pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. He smiled at her and kissed her back. "I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna get up. I was worried you might've fallen unconscious." Hermione gave an incredulous gasp and hit him square in the shoulder. "I was not asleep for that long!" He shrugged and showed her his watch. Hermione groaned. "Why didn't either of you wake me?"

"Didn't think you wanted to be bothered." He shrugged again. "And anyway, Syria said you were up late." Hermione froze. "What?"

"Syria? Your daughter? She said that you were up late."

"Did she say with what?"

"No." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Ah. I take it you and Draco had another go?" Hermione simply let out a groan and put her head in her hands.

~FLASHBACK~ 7 hours earlier

There was a huge, thunderous series of knocks on Hermione's bedroom window. She looked around the dark room for a moment, then cautiously headed for her window. She raised her blinds, slowly, and then gasped. "What on Earth are you doing here?" She opened her window and the young man fell straight to the floor. He started laughing raucously. Hermione nearly threw herself on top of him. "Shush!" She put her hand over his mouth. "Malfoy, hush! Please! You'll wake Syria!" Malfoy's laughing stopped abruptly. "Syria?! Where is she?" He stood up. "Syria! Sweetheart, your dear father is here!" He started to walk to the door, but Hermione grabbed on to his arm, pulling him back. "Draco, what the bloody hell is wrong with you? Do you honestly think this is the best state for you to see your daughter in? Drunk?! What do you think she'll say?"

"She'll ask why I haven't been here and why you have another man in this house."

"And then what will you say?" Hermione shouted, tears in her eyes. "Will you tell her the truth?! Look her in the eye and tell her?!" The room fell silent as the last of Hermione's words rang through the room. She whispered, "Did you even love me? Were you ever in love with me?" Draco sighed and turned around to face Hermione. "I did. And I still do."

"Then why would you do that to me? Hurt me in that way?" Draco's eyes were filled with hurt. "Hermione, I didn't mean... I'm sorry. I was..." Hermione cut him off. "Leave." Draco stood there and moved his hand to her cheek. She moved away. "Goodbye."

~End of Flashback~

"Did you hear me?" Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry. What?" The young man sighed. "I asked what were you two arguing over?"

"Oh just the usual: you; you and Syria spending time together; me and you. The usual." He grinned and kissed Hermione's forehead.

** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** **** *** ** ** *** ** * * **

Draco Malfoy looked into the mirror. He stared at his reflection as if it was something he had never seen before. It was his face of course, but the thing that made him look foreign was his eyes. The dark area underneath them, resulting from drinking and lack of sleep. They made him look sickly. He let out a groan of disgust. Moving away from the mirror, he thought back to what Hermione had said.

_Did you even love me?_

Those five words had toyed with him ever since he left. How could she even question his love for her?! It was her who kicked him out, not the other way around. She wasn't the only one hurt by what I did, he thought. What about Syria? She rarely gets to see me, and what excuse do I have? Not one. Stupid Hermione. Always worried about how things affect you. Did you even think about Syria whenever you started inviting that man into my house? What do you even know about?! If he lays a hand on my daughter, I swear I'll...

Draco's thoughts were cut off by an urge that overtook his mind. He grabbed a book and tossed it at the mirror. Swearing under his breath, he went to go clean up the mess. Pulling out his wand, he muttered, "Reparo." He watched uninterested as the shards of glass put themselves back into place on the frame. As soon as it was complete, Draco saw a cloaked figure behind him. Turning around in shock, he stared at the figure. "Who are you?" The figure lowered the hood and revealed bright amber eyes.

"Syria?" Draco said incredulously. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Daddy... What did you do to Mummy?"

AN: And here is part one of the sequel to The Only One. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Hopefully I will be able to write the next chapter soon. Please leave a review to let me know that I am on the right track!

xoxo shikiXichijo23


	2. Remember When

AN: I'm uber sorry for the long wait. I have problems with writer's block. Writer's block for me is like writer's prison sentence. Hopefully this makes up for my absence.

D/c: I do not own Harry Potter. Just this story.

Chapter 2: Remember When

The phone rang within the house. Hermione searched for the phone unsuccessfully. She could hear the answering machine beep. Hermione groaned as she listened to her and Draco's voicemail message. I have got to change that, she thought to herself. There was another beep as whomever was leaving the message prepared to leave their message. There was a long pause. "Uhh...yeah, this is Draco." He cleared his throat and Hermione could tell he was a little more than a wee bit uncomfortable. "I was just lettion you know that, uh, Syria is here." Hermione jumped up. "What?!"

"I know that you're probably more than a little upset."

"You think?!" Hermione was sliding on a pair of boots, searching for her coat. "How could you- What the bloody hell were you- Why would you do that?"

"I don't know why she's here," Draco's voice went on. "I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and assume that you didn't send her here." There was another pause. "Just come by and get her. Unless you want her to stay, in which case, I won't have a problem with that." With that, the message ended and Hermione was out the door.

"Why did you call Mummy?" Syria whined. She was going through Draco's old photo album. "Why won't you let me stay here?" Draco gently took the photo album from his daughter and placed it back on his shelf. Some memories were best left in the past, hidden away from the present.

"Daddy?" Draco turned to face his daughter. "Do you love me?" Before he could answer her, she continued. "If you loved me, then why do you not let me visit you? Why aren't you at home?" Draco rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. All of the questions he had been asking himself...all the things he wanted to know....Syria knew. Syria wondered too. He sighed and spoke slowly. "Syria...this is rather difficult for me to explain..." The doorbell rung, echoing off the walls. Syria's eyes were filled with tears as Draco answered the door, letting his former lover in. "Hello, Draco," Hermione greeted him without looking anywhere near his direction. Draco frowned. "Hello, Granger." Hermione stiffened, knowing that whenever he called her by her maiden name, it meant something was bothering him greatly. He turned and walked to Syria's side. "It's time for you to go home." He tried to hand her her cloak but she snatched it from him, tears threatening to escape out of her amber eyes. She walked to her mother.

"Why don't you love me?" Syria whispered as she headed toward the door where her mother awaited her. Draco paused to ponder for a second and then answered, "I do this because I love you. You can't stay here with me, but I do love you." Syria turned away from him and walked into her mother's arms, the tears making their way down her[Syria's] face. Hermione patted the girl's head. "Thank you, Draco. It's nice to know that we can both be civil about things such as this." Draco nodded his head curtly. "Well, we're both mature adults. I think we should be able to act civil in front of our....in front of Syria." Hermione returned the nod and led Syria out the door. As she was closing the door, Draco added hastily, "She shouldn't have to sneak off to be able to visit me. She shouldn't be frightened to ask you for permission to come and see me." Though there was a moment of silence and a pause in the door's closing, there came no reply. After a long and gruesome silence the door finally slammed close. Draco groaned and collapsed into his armchair. He sat and absorbed the silence for a while, then stood up. He walked into the adjacent room, which was empty save for a Pensieve in the middle of the room. He took a memory vial off of the shelf and emptied its contents into the Pensieve. He needed to see that there was once a time where him and Hermione were actually in love.

* * *

_At Hogwarts; his seventh year_

_He was standing in the corner, waiting for that one specific girl. They needed to talk. The hall was soon overflowing with students just released out of class. Draco kept his eyes peeled, looking over every girl. After long last, a group of giggling Gryffindor girls walked past him, one of their laughs more noticeable to him. He reached in between the group and pulled his girl out. _

_"Hey! Wh--" She started to complain but was cut off by a rough kiss. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward on him. Draco led her back to the corner he had been previously posted on. Hermione giggled. "Aw, how sweet! He waits for me to get out of class." Draco chuckled and placed his forehead onto hers. "How have you been?" Hermione shrugged. "I can't complain too much. Why?" Draco didn't answer but grinned slightly. "What?"_

_"What what?"_

_"You're grinning."_

_"Duly noted," he smirked._

_"Malfoy..."_

_"What?!"_

_"What are you up to?!"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"You're a liar," Hermione turned away from him. Before she could get too far, Draco pulled her back into his arms. "Malfoy! Let me go now!"_

_"I can't! Not until you listen to me," Draco snapped. She stopped her struggles and turned her head to face him. He sighed and hugged her from behind. "I love you, you know that? I really do love you." Hermione leaned her head back against his chest. "I know. I love you too." He let her go, kissed her forehead, and rubbed her shoulders. As he started to leave, Hermione shouted, "Wait a minute! Is that all you have to say to me?! Is that why you dragged me back? To say that you love me?" Draco shrugged. "You might need to remember that for later on."_

_"What's happening later on?" Draco didn't look at her, causing her to panic. "Malfoy, what is it?"_

_"Nothing. You'll find out later." With that, Draco turned and walked away with a smirk plastered on his face. He had received just the reaction he was looking for._

_That afternoon, he sent an owl to Hermione's room. It was so that they could meet up that night to finish that morning's discussion. After it was sent, he made sure to avoid her at all cost, and if she ever looked at him or made eye contact with him, he would make sure to have a worried and slightly frightened look on his face. At dinner that night, Draco caught the worried expression on her face. He could see Hermione pondering over what could he be planning to say to he. He looked down at his plate to keep from snickering._

_Hermione was pacing back and forth in the room by herself. She was frantically worried about what was bothering Malfoy so. The door opened and closed as Draco entered the room. She rab to him and asked, "What is it that is bothering you?"_

_"Hermione--"_

_"Did you parents find out about us? Are you breaking up with me?"  
"Hermione! I'm not breaking up with you!" Draco chuckled. "Today's our anniversary. I was making you worry because I knew you'd forgotten." Hermione groaned and hid her face in his chest. "Why didn't you remind me?" Draco shrugged. He kissed her and whispered, "I love you." She looked into his eyes and could see the emotion he felt. She knew it was real. "I love you too." And with that, the two lovers spent the night with each other; unashamed and uncensored. _

* * *

As Draco fell back into reality, he remembered what happened that night. That night was the night Hermione had gotten pregnant. The night his life changed completely, forever.

Whenever Hermione and Syria arrived back home, Hermione noticed that Syria had something in her hand. "Syria, what is that?" Syria shrugged, reminding Hermione far too much of Syria's father. "Well, how do you not know what it is?"

"It's just a picture. Of you and Daddy." Hermione froze. Syria handed the photo to her awestruck mother. Syria went upstairs to her room, leaving Hermione in the dark, tears flowing out of her eyes. She laid down on the couch and allowed her tears to flow harder, followed by her gasping breath as she sobbed.

Just upstairs, Syria was laying in her bed, crying as well.

In house all alone, Draco sat in his armchair, drinking. Completely unaware of the fact that the two most important women in his life were alone, crying over him.

-End of Chapter 2-

R&R shikiXichijo

Escapee of Writer's Prison


End file.
